who is this?
by ridetothemax
Summary: when fang, iggy, nudge,gazzy, and angel find a girl with wings named max they accept her as part of the flock, but now that jeb has left and the school is after them again what do they do? they are forced to go on the run when they might just go to school. fang is the leader btw. first fanfic so please be nice but i still want reviews!
1. Chapter 1

MAX pov

"hello maxi!' I HATE THAT NAME! I spun around quickly and came face to face with non other then ari. "hello there ari! So nice to see you again! Note my sarcasm." Ari's booming laugh earned him a roundhouse kick to the face. Quickly I snapped my wings out and took a flying leap into the air. Much to my surprise he didn't follow me. I wonder what thats all about... the next thing I know I hear a gun shot and feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I fly for about another thirty minutes before I crash down into the woods and black out.

FANGS pov

" yo! Nudge! take the trash out will ya!" I shouted up the stairs. "fine! Whatever!" nudge stomped down the stairs in a rush to get the trash out so she could continue giving angel a makeover. Angel hot on her heels walks up to me. "when is jeb coming back fang?" she asked in her sweet voice. "i don't know sweetie." I sigh "FANG! YOU MIGHT WANNA HURRY AND COME HERE!" I heard nudge shriek. I,along with iggy, gazzy, and angel, rush out the door and into the trash clearing to find nudge hunched over something. "what nudge?" I ask slightly frustrated "this." she says and backs away. And lying there was a girl with a bleeding shoulder and you guessed it... wings. She was beautiful even bleeding. My face must have mirrored my shock because nudge giggled and said "she's beautiful isn't she!?" I quickly stooped down and scooped her into my arms and ran inside. Her golden brown hair fell into her face. Iggy hot on my heels told me to put her onto the coach. once she was on the coach he lightly touched her shoulder. The girl moaned. "shes been shot. And shes hurt bad." he stated simply. I brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. FANGS GOT A CRUSH! FANGS GOT A CRUSH! Angel chanted in my head. ANGEL! Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Now. I commanded. Someones a BIT touchy! Angel commented as she left my head. The girl moaned again before her eyes fluttered. "IGGY!" I shouted. " somones talking a lot often." igs said as he got to work. I just rolled my eyes and got my flock into the living room. As we all arrived she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know the last chapter was short! Im sorry! but hey! Two chapters in one day!

FANG pov

she caught sight of the flock and screamed. "wait! wait! We're not gonna harm you!" nudge shouted. The girl narrowed her eyes but nodded. " im fang and this is my family, we are just like you we also have wings." I stated calmly. "wow thats the most I think ive ever heard you say in one day!" iggy shouted surprised. "whats your name?" angel asked. "max, and I know you can read my mind so yeah." she said. Angel gasped. "how?" she whispered. "i felt you poking around in my mind earlier. So you also know how I was shot." max said matter of factly. Angel nodded sadly. "ari." she stated. Max nods her head. " my brother who tried to rape me about a year ago. I hate that bastard." max states. "he tried to rape you?" I ask incredulously

MAX pov

"He tried to rape you?" fang asks incredulously. I nod my head. i haven't told anybody that. But fang just makes me want to talk. About. Everything. I start to cry. I remember like it was yesterday.

Flashback~

I backed up slowly till my back hit the wall. Yet he kept coming! He crashes his lips against mine. Then throws me to the floor. "Come on baby, just one round!'" I nod my head frantic now. "oh baby that was your first mistake as my sex toy never say no to me! Now it could have been passionate but now it is going to be painful!" I scream just load enough for a whitecoat to storm in,his name was jeb I think. He pulls ari off of me and then throws me back into my crate.

End flashback~

by the looks on everyone's face they all saw to. "how did you guys see?" I ask. " angel projected it to all of us" a mocha colored skinned girl said. Angel charged me then threw her arms around me. I pat her back awkwardly. "ok! How about some food eh?!" iggy said trying to change the subject. " sure im hungry!" I say.


End file.
